A Beginning From an End
by TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: After messing with the wrong person, Hanamiya faces the consequences.


**I am bringing the pain to Hanamiya.**

 **Warning: Violence, minor language, slight OOC**

* * *

Hanamiya knew he was fucked. His eyes darted between the 6 men surrounding him. He recognized one from a week ago, a kid he'd beaten up for a reason he couldn't remember at the moment.

"This the guy?" One asked, gesturing toward Hanamiya.

"Yeah." Another said, glaring at Hanamiya.

Thoughts rushed through Hanamiya's head as he tried to figure out a way to escape. A few of the guys took a step forward, making Hanamiya take a step back. Two quickly jumped forward grabbing Hanamiya's arms before he could react. Hanamiya thrashed in their grip, attempting to escape from their grasp, but the two guys held on tightly. All his struggles stopped as he felt a painful hit to his stomach, knocking the air out of him. His hair was pulled roughly as one of the guys lifted his head, slamming his fist into Hanamiya's face repeatedly. Hanamiya felt a sharp pain in his nose and couldn't stop the scream that came after.

"Hey guys, move!"

Hanamiya felt the people around him back off for a moment, before something hard crashed into his stomach. He felt bile rise up his throat, burning as it came out of his nose and mouth. He fell to his knees, gasping and drooling. He wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach as he looked up to see what hit him. The guy he beat up was holing a metal bat, smirking and looking down at Hanamiya.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The guy asked, raising the bat over his head.

The bat was brought down on Hanamiya's shoulder, then his back then his legs. Hanamiya cried out as he felt the bat smash into him repeatedly. Soon, the bat was replaced with feet crashing into his ribs and head. This went on for what felt like hours to Hanamiya drifting in and out of consciousness, as pairs of feet went down to one.

"Come on dude. Stop."

"I think he's had enough."

"He's bleeding lot."

Dude! Seriously stop"

"You're gonna kill him!"

"I'm almost done."

Hanamiya looked up, vision blurry and body screaming in pain. He heard someone snicker, then a sharp pain on his head.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Nah, I'll be fine. Ok, bye!" The girl said, ending her phone call, and returning her attention to the sidewalk in front of her. She hummed lightly, quickening her pace. He eyes scanned her surroundings as she walked past an alley. She stopped, eyes widening as she spotted a pale hand lying still on the ground. Her curiosity overwhelmed her logic as she walked closer, but she soon wished she hadn't.

The body's head was caved in lightly, red peeking through black hair. A mixture of vomit and blood surrounded the body's bruised and bloody face. The girl then noticed the slight rise and fall of the body's chest.

'They're still alive!' She thought.

The rest was a blur.

* * *

"You better find who did this!" Hanamiya's mom cried, shaking with anger and sadness.

Hanamiya was lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and attached to loud machines. He'd been there for three days so far, and his parents were falling apart. The doctors said he might never wake up and Hanamiya's mom couldn't handle the thought of losing her child. His dad was holding it together, but wasn't able to hide the pain in the in his eyes every time he thought about his son lying practically dead in the ICU.

The Kirisaki team decided to figure out who did this and get revenge. The stopped by regularly to see Hanamiya, often telling him about their games or any leads they have. Though none of them would admit it, the sight of the captain lying half dead and vulnerable in a bed hurt a lot. They all wanted him to wake up, to laugh at them for being sappy and emotional. But they knew it wouldn't happen.

Hanamiya died on his fourth day in the hospital.

* * *

Hanamiya's funeral was small. His parents held each other for support, his mom weeping into her husband's suit. Distant relatives came and cried, giving condolences to Hanamiya's parents. The Kirisaki team sat in the back, heads low as they listened to the speakers.

"This isn't the type of funeral Hanamiya would have wanted." Hara sighed as they left.

A hum of agreement was shared as they all silently vowed to destroy whoever did this.

* * *

Hanamiya awoke dazed in a white room. His surroundings seem familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. He rolled off the bed he was in, stumbling as he took a few steps forward. His limbs ached and there was a dull throb in his head. He wondered out the room, watching the people in the hall run back and forth to different rooms.

"Um, excuse me?" Hanamiya called to a passing nurse, though she payed him no mind.

Hanamiya repeated this tactic on multiple nurses and doctors, getting ruder and louder. Eventually he decided to wander, seeing as none of the staff were going to even attempt to give him the time of day. As he walked off, he began to question why he was in the hospital. He closed his eyes, thinking hard about what he was doing prior to his hospital visit.

"Are you ok?"

Hanamiya looked up at the person who interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, locking eyes with a tall brunette. He was looking down at Hanamiya, amusement in his eyes. The air around the two seemed to chill, the hair on the back of Hanamiya's neck standing up. Despite this, Hanamiya narrowed his eyes, straightening his back in an attempt to seem taller the male in front of him.

"What do you want?" Hanamiya hissed, wary of the man in front of him.

The analyzing look and cold aura seemed to vanish immediately. In their place came a goofy smile that forced his eyes closed.

"I was just wondering if you needed help. You seem a little lost." The man replied, pleasantness dripping from his voice.

"I'm just trying to figure out why I'm here." Hanamiya said, relaxing a bit.

'He's obviously some sort of idiot.' Hanamiya decided, lowering his guard.

"Oh, that's simple. It's because you're dead." The male said joyfully.

It took Hanamiya a second to process what had just been said.

"Ha, real funny." Hanamiya laughed. "Do I look that stupid?"

"You haven't seemed to notice the fact that we've been standing in the middle of a hospital walkway, yet no one has noticed us." The man said, gesturing to their surroundings.

Hanamiya looked around watching people walked through the hall, seemingly ignoring the two males. He ran up to a person leaning against the wall, waving his hands in front of their face. When they didn't react, he reached out to grab them. His hands passed through them flattening against the wall on the other side. Panic began to settle in as the truth became more and more obvious.

"If you want, I could change this."

Hanamiya's head whipped around, once again locking eyes with the man. A hand was extended towards him, and out of desperation he accepted it.

Suddenly, darkness filled his vision, and he blacked out.

* * *

Hanamiya sighed before plucking a small, wisp-like orb from the air. It had a sweet smell, and was a light color. He popped it in his mouth, swallowing it and enjoying the sweet taste and peaceful images it brought.

"So, what was that one?" Kiyoshi asked, walking up behind Hanamiya.

"Little girl's dream of being a princess." Hanamiya yawned, stretching across the roof of the small house.

Hanamiya eyed the taller demon as he came closer, noticing the blood that dripped from Kiyoshi's hands.

"So, I guess you delivered righteous justice." Hanamiya laughed, inching away as Kiyoshi sat down next to him. "Don't get blood on me."

Kiyoshi eyed the dream eater, mind drifting back to their first meeting. Remembering the shock and fear that crossed his face upon the realization of his own death. The desperation he had to be alive again. Kiyoshi had to help, even if he couldn't make him human again. Though sadly, his memories from his time as a lost spirit gone.

"Earth to Kiyoshi, you remember what happened last time you zoned out on me." Hanamiya teased hovering over Kiyoshi.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't push me off the roof anymore."

"Yeah, I lied." Hanamiya shrugged, before pushing the taller male.

Like before, Kiyoshi allowed the dream eater to knock him over, thankful that Hanamiya's aggressive behavior wasn't being taken out on innocent people. As Kiyoshi made his short trip to the ground, he caught a glimpse of Hanamiya's satisfied smirk, and decided he would get revenge later.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


End file.
